The Sages' Might
by Azul Eclipse
Summary: Takes place between OoT and MM. Basically, after Ganon's defeat in OoT, Link, Zelda, and the Sages return to the original timeline with their memories intact. Will the heroes prevent the resurgence of the Evil King? Chapter 7 is finally up, please RR!
1. Forest Dreams

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Legend of Zelda, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I'd be writing game scripts.**

**Author's Note: This is my first Zelda fic, taking place between OoT and MM.  It's a little confusing at the start, but everything should sort itself out within the first few chapters.  Thanks to my beta reader, Crab Apple Fairy, whom I all but chained to a chair to make her read.  Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

        Saria awoke with a start.  Her panicked green eyes darted back and forth, relaxing upon seeing the comforting surroundings of her home.  She allowed her eyes to close as she sank her head back onto her pillow.  Reaching out into the forest, Saria felt the trees, the fairies, the grass.  Every part of the forest was known to her, from the smallest blade of grass to the Great Deku Tree itself, and Saria took great comfort in their soothing presence.  Soon realizing she was awake for good, she sat up and gazed around.  Then she hopped down and padded to the doorway, gazing out at the village.

        Night lay like a blanket on the forest.  The grass was thick and heavy with dew, and a symphony of nocturnal noises greeted Saria's ears.  The chirping crickets mingled with the croaking bullfrogs as the calls of the night owl floated through the cool, moist air.  Saria took a deep breath, allowing the ambiance of the forest to invigorate her.  She then turned, grabbed her ocarina from the table, and glided into the night, her green nightgown blending with the forest.

        As she entered the Lost Woods, Saria's mind wandered back to her dream.  More like a horrific nightmare, she decided.  It came back to her in jagged fragments: Hyrule, a deserted wasteland.  A strange, beautiful princess.  Her beloved forest, overrun with hideous monsters.  And Link… a grown up Link!  Now that she thought of it, that was the strangest part of all.  Link was a Kokiri, no matter what the other children said, and incapable of growing up.  Yet he had been there in her dream…Saria shook her head.  It was only a silly dream, after all.  And yet, it seemed so real…

        Soon she cut through the tall grass and into her hidden meadow.  This was her place.  Saria always felt at peace here, conversing with the forest spirits.  She valued the quiet companionship of the forest more than anything else.  She threaded a path through the mossy statuettes, eventually making her way to the tree stump where she had sat for many, many nights before.  Taking out her ocarina, Saria began to play, first a slow, somber melody, nearly a chant, then a bright, upbeat tune she liked to call Saria's Song.  As she played, the forest enfolded her.  She became one with the forest, feeling the life and energy that she loved so much.  Her conscious being let go as she drifted through the forest, feeling the ebb and flow of the spirits as they tended their herds.  

Suddenly, she felt the presence of another being in the Lost Woods.  This in itself did not startle Saria; the forest was full of life, in constant motion.  But that life force was headed directly for her secret meadow.  No one else knew of her secret place.  Saria gradually came out of her trance, finishing her song just as the being materialized out of the early morning fog.

"Link!" Saria exclaimed.  "What are you doing here? How—" 

Saria cut off abruptly as she noticed Link's dazed expression.  He moved as if in a dream, gazing about the meadow as he slowly walked towards her.  Suddenly he saw Saria, and stared at her as if startled.  His eyes betrayed…fear?

"Link, what's wrong?"

Link blinked twice, then looked at his hands, then back at Saria.

"I… I had this… dream…" he said waveringly.

Saria gasped aloud.  Looking in Link's eyes, she knew.  He'd had the same dream she'd had.  Which meant… it wasn't a dream.

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

Link paced anxiously around the tree stump.  His entire dream had been true? He couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed.

"It was real, Link.  You saved Hyrule," Saria said tensely.

"How could I have? I've never even heard of Ganondorf, or Zelda, or this Triforce…" And yet, strangely, he had.  Slowly, Link held up his right hand.  Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared, and an emblem glowed in the night air.  Three golden triangles, one illuminated… it was the Triforce emblem.  It was real.

"So now what?" he asked.

"Well," Saria said, "all I can figure is that we've still got our memories from seven years in the future.  That would make me the Sage of the Forest… and you the Hero of Time."

"How can I be the Hero of Time? I'm only 10 years old…" Link said.  Then he sighed.  "I know, I know."  He ran a hand through his ruffled blond hair.  The Hero of Time, and he had never even picked up a sword before… or had he?

"This is really weird, Saria," Link said.

"It's worse than you think," Saria replied grimly.  "If we've been transported back seven years, then all events have been reset seven years.  Ganondorf is about to attack Hyrule Castle again."

Link's jaw dropped open.  "Oh, Farore, we're in trouble.  How can we stop him?"

Saria crossed her arms thoughtfully.  "That depends.  If we're the only ones who remember anything, then we can counter Ganondorf's moves before he even makes them.  But if Ganondorf remembers the timeline…"

"Then we're in for a dogfight.  And we're only ten years old."

"Ahem.  You may be ten, but I'm quite a bit older than that, thank you very much.  Besides, you're the Hero of Time.  I think you can handle it."

Link stopped pacing and sat down on the stump next to Saria.  "So basically, I went through all that effort in my dream… or the other reality…"

Saria looked at him and smiled sweetly.  "…just to do it all over again."

Link idly thought about going back to sleep, but he didn't think it would help much.

*              *              *              *              *              *

Just outside the forest, at the head of a group of Gerudo warriors, a dark man in a long cloak stood, eagerly anticipating the day's events.  The Kokiri may not be children in mind, but their small bodies were not well acclimated to the stresses of battle.  Stresses that they were about to be reintroduced to…

A Gerudo scout approached him and kneeled obsequiously.  "My lord, the warriors are ready to attack upon your command."

The dark man scowled and kicked the scout out of contempt.  She crawled away, bowing as she went, and the black man resettled himself as she departed.  He grinned sadistically underneath the heavy black cloak.  This was going to be a good day.

This time, there would be no one to stop him.


	2. The Kokiri's Wrath

**Disclaimer: Alas, Legend of Zelda, I own thee not.**

"So what should we do?" Link repeated.

        "Probably the best thing would be to talk to Zelda.  She would know the most about what's going on here," Saria suggested.

Link couldn't help but wonder why these things always happened to him.  He wasn't against the idea of saving the world, but the problem was that he had no idea exactly what he was supposed to do.  They had tried collecting the Spiritual Stones last time, and that hadn't exactly worked.  Unless you counted his seven year nap as a success.

        "We may want to grab the-" Saria began.  Suddenly, she gave a little start.  Link glanced at his friend and saw her close her eyes.  She became very still, and as the seconds ticked by Link became more and more concerned.

        "Saria, are you alright?"  No response.  "Saria?"

        Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and Link could read fear in those green orbs.  "There are several life-forces entering the forest," she said worriedly, looking at Link.  "We need to get back to the village."

        *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

        Saria raced through the Lost Woods, her heart pounding as the trees flew by on either side.  If what she had felt was true, then they were already too late.  She pushed that thought out of her mind, determined to save her people.  She could hear Link crashing through the underbrush just behind her.  They were both running as fast as their ten-year-old bodies would take them, but at this rate it wasn't going to be fast enough.

        "Link," Saria called over her shoulder, "I'm going to go on ahead.  Catch up with me as quickly as you can!"

        "But Sar-" Link started.

        Saria didn't hear the rest, because as she ran, she took a deep breath and _phased_.  She willed her essence into a glowing sphere of green light and bolted through the forest, leaving Link far behind.  Saria lost herself in the forest channels, traveling the same routes as the spirits, until she reached the cliff overlooking Kokiri Village.  There she rematerialized, and slowly crept to the edge of the cliff.

        The sight that met her eyes nearly made Saria faint, but she gritted her teeth as the Gerudo warriors raced through the Village.  The attackers had set half the village on fire and were proceeding towards the opposite end, burning as they went.  Kokiri were fleeing in the streets, only to be cut down by the faster, more agile female warriors.  The entire party seemed to be moving towards the meadow of the Great Deku Tree, but they certainly weren't leaving anything in their wake.

        Suddenly, a tall, dark man in a long black cloak entered the village.  He surveyed the damage, and gave an evil laugh as he strode through the wreckage and bodies, headed for the Great Deku Tree.  Something inside of Saria hardened at the sight of him.

        "Ganondorf," she whispered.  He remembered… and he was after the Spiritual Stones.

        Saria stood, determined to do all she could to stop Ganondorf and avenge her people.  With a harsh battle cry, she phased into the center of the village.

        *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

        Link thoughts were racing almost as fast as he was as the Lost Woods quickly fell behind him.  He'd forgotten about that little teleporting trick the Sages had.  He just hoped Saria didn't get into any trouble before he got there.  He didn't even know what trouble they were headed toward, but from Saria's behavior he'd gotten the impression that it wasn't good.

        As he reached the edge of the Lost Woods, the remnants of Kokiri Village greeted Link's astonished eyes.  The acrid stench of smoke pierced his nose as he glared about the village, looking for the cause of all the destruction.  He saw several Gerudo warriors entering those few houses that were left standing, and heard the chilling screams of children.  

A tall, black man in a large cloak caught his attention.  The man stood at the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's meadow, with several Gerudo guards surrounding him.  All of a sudden, a sphere of green energy struck one of his guards, knocking her to the ground.  The man whirled as Link saw Saria standing in the center of the village, an angry look on her face.  She screamed, "Ganondorf! You'll pay for this!"  Ganondorf looked at Saria, then motioned to his guards.  Eight of them broke towards Saria as Ganondorf turned towards the meadow, followed by two other guards.

Link ripped his attention away from Ganondorf to find the Gerudo quickly closing on Saria.  His heart leapt into his throat and he charged forward, hand reaching for his sword.  His hand slapped mere cloth, which was when Link remembered he didn't have a sword.  All the same, he charged forward.  After all, it couldn't possibly get worse.

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

Saria knew she was in trouble when eight of the Gerudo charged her, but in her blind rage she could not consider retreat.  She would get Ganondorf for this, no matter what…

Saria was forced to shove these thoughts aside as the warriors approached her.  She waited until the first was over a patch of grass, then motioned with her hand.  The grass grew, wrapping itself around the warrior and slamming her to the ground, her scimitars clattering out of her hand.  The next warrior was greeted by a blast of forest energy, and flipped head-over-heels to crash into the smoldering ruins of a house.

The third, however, finally reached Saria and sliced both scimitars at the girl's head.  She was, unfortunately, too slow, as the Sage of the Forest dematerialized and appeared behind her, slamming a green palm to the back of the Gerudo.  That warrior hit the ground, paralyzed.

The remaining five guards were charging in concert, so the Sage backpedaled, motioning to another patch of grass.  The charging warriors staggered back as the blast of grass hit them, giving Saria some time to think.  She needed to separate the warriors, but how?  Then an idea hit her.

She closed her eyes and extended her arm towards the remaining warriors, who had recovered and were again stalking their prey.  Suddenly, a tree crashed down from the Lost Woods directly onto her opponents.  One guard was crushed beneath the trunk, while two managed to jump aside in either direction.  This left two for the Sage to deal with immediately, and she smiled grimly.

The first guard charged her, and she dematerialized behind him, only to duck and roll out of the way as the second guard's scimitars sliced in at her.  She raised her palm, and vines grasped the ankles of the second guard, rendering her immobile.  Suddenly, Saria whirled to find the first guard nearly upon her.  She raised her hand as the guard slashed down on her…

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *

Link ran as the guard slashed down on Saria.  "No!" he screamed, futilely.

There was a bright flash of green light, causing Link to shield his eyes.  When he looked again, the Gerudo's scimitars had stopped mere centimeters away from Saria's hand, which was pulsing with a green light.  As he watched, Saria extended her other hand, and the guard staggered back, vines growing out across her body.  Saria dropped to one knee, but only Link saw the other Gerudo sneaking up behind her.

With a fierce battle cry, Link leapt off the cliff and rammed into the guard, just as she was about to swing.  The guard rolled and got up quickly, centering on her new assailant, as the other two guards climbed over the tree and joined their sister.

"Got any bright ideas?" Link called to Saria, "'cause I'm making this up as I go!"

"Here," the small voice said behind him.  Still kneeling, Saria raised one palm towards the grass.  As Link watched, the grass swirled in her palm, forming first the outline, then the shape of a sword.  Saria handed the sword to Link, then smiled grimly.  "My power is exhausted.  The rest is up to you, Hero of Time."  And Saria collapsed on the ground.

Link turned, sword in hand, and faced the Gerudo.  "All right," he said, "It's time you picked on someone your own size."  And with that, he whirled into action.

**A/N: As you all go plummeting off the cliffie, I've got a couple reviews to reply to:**

**SilverCrystal: Thanks for the encouragement! I'm glad you like the story.  This update's for you.**

**Crab Apple Fairy: ?**

**That's all until next time.  Please R+R!**


	3. Night of Tears

**Disclaimer: In a recent news update, I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

**A/N: I upped the rating to PG-13, due to fairly descriptive violence and death.**

Link charged the first Gerudo, swinging his sword diagonally at the woman's head.  She parried with her left sword and swiped at Link's feet with the other, meeting only air as Link leapt back.  The second Gerudo charged from Link's left, slicing at his side.  Link brought his sword around to block just in time, but the Gerudo used her momentum, flipped over his head, and swung at him with her right sword.  Link ducked just below the blow and rolled around to the side.  He leapt out of the roll and swiped upwards with his sword as he did so, hoping to slash his assailant across the back.  The skilled Gerudo stuck her sword behind her back, managing to deflect the blow.

Link landed in a crouch, sword in front of him as his mind raced.  Six swords against one wasn't working very well… His thoughts were interrupted as the third Gerudo charged and leapt, both swords slashing at the Hylian.  Link brought his sword up and held the end of the blade with one hand and the hilt with the other, taking both Gerudo blades on his.  The force of the blow knocked him onto his back, but he planted his feet in the Gerudo's stomach and flipped her over his head.  She hit the ground and rolled up as Link whirled to face her.  His Hylian ears pricked up as he heard footsteps behind him, and he quickly rolled backwards through the Gerudo's legs as both her swords swiped through the air above him.  Link came to his feet and stabbed the Gerudo cleanly through the back.  Her scream echoed as he shoved the guard at the third, whose charge was interrupted by her fallen comrade.

Link turned from that scene to find the second guard almost upon him.  He parried a blow aimed at his head, then shifted the angle of his blade and forced the Gerudo's sword into the ground.  He then quickly parried her other blade as she cut at his legs, then kicked the guard in the stomach.  She doubled over in pain, and Link slammed the hilt of his sword on her head, knocking the Gerudo out cold.  Link then turned just as the other guard swiped both swords at him.  With no time to react, Link leapt into a cartwheel, his body becoming horizontal just as the scimitars sliced above and below him.  Link landed on his hands and rolled forwards, spinning to parry as the Gerudo whirled and sliced at his head.  The Gerudo then unleashed a furious series of blows, striking at Link's head, left side, right shoulder, feet, and left shoulder.  All were parried by the Hylian swordsman.  The Gerudo snarled and took a step back, then thrust with her right sword.  Link dodged to his right, only to find the Gerudo's second sword slicing into his side.  He twisted towards the Gerudo, but still took a gash along his side.  Crying out in pain, he kicked the Gerudo's feet out from under her, and retreated backwards, holding his side.

The Gerudo climbed to her feet, then chuckled when she saw her wounded adversary.  Link grimaced, then backed into a crouch, sword held horizontally in front of him.  He technically hadn't done this before, but he remembered how to do it.  The Gerudo warrior walked towards him as the spirits around Link were drawn into his sword, causing it to glow blue.  By the time the Gerudo realized what was happening, Link went into a fierce spin, releasing all the energy in his sword.  The leafy sword disintegrated from the effort, but the wave of energy hit the Gerudo head on, flipping her head over heels to slam into the fallen tree behind her.

Link sank to his knees, clutching his side as he crawled over to Saria.  She lay quietly on the ground, seeming to be sleeping peacefully.  Link was amazed at the raw power Saria had shown.  She had taken out five Gerudo guards, while Link himself had barely managed three.  Then he remembered Ganondorf.  He needed to help the Deku Tree!

Link got to his feet, wincing as pain shot up his right side.  He would need to have that looked at.  He staggered through the village, picking through the remains of houses, Kokiri, and Gerudo.  Stumbling through the river that now ran red with blood, he heard voices as he approached the meadow.

"Deku Tree, you shall give me the emerald, NOW!" a booming voice demanded.

As Link rounded the corner, he saw Ganondorf standing, his hood down, in front of the Great Deku Tree, flanked by two Gerudo guards.  Link crawled behind a rock, realizing both that he was in no shape to fight and that he didn't have a sword to fight with.  He listened in fear as the Great Deku Tree answered.

"Thou shall not have it, vile sorcerer," the deity replied.  Suddenly, vines shot up from the ground, impaling both Gerudo guards.  Similar vines attacked Ganondorf, but they merely withered into a smoldering pile of ash around him.

"Your power is no match for mine," Ganondorf smirked.  "Now give me the emerald, or your precious forest is mine."

"Thou mayest destroy myself, Ganon," the Deku Tree boomed, "but thou shalt be defeated.  The Sages remember as well, and they shall be thy downfall."

"Enough!" Ganondorf screamed, and threw smoldering balls of shadow at the base of the Deku Tree.  The shadow crept up the Deku Tree's trunk in a web, and the deity shook in obvious pain.

"The Hero of Time and Seven Sages shalt defeat thee, Ganon!  The Triforce shalt not be thine!" he thundered as the shadowy web enveloped him.

"Be gone, you fool," Ganondorf said, motioning with his hand.  With that motion, the Great Deku Tree exploded.  Link fell back in shock and horror as pieces of the deity flew through the air, landing all through the meadow.  Ganondorf laughed evilly and strode towards the smoldering crater where the guardian once stood.  Link stood, tears streaming down his face, and went to charge the evil man.  But a huge piece of the Deku Tree slammed into him, knocking him down.  Link's last thought before the blackness took him was for Saria's safety.

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      

A massive jolt awoke Saria from her slumber.  All of the forest had cried out in pain, and Saria immediately sensed the absence of a large presence from the forest.  Something had happened to the Great Deku Tree!

Saria clambered to her feet, then fell to one knee.  Her power was all but exhausted, and she was still very weak from the fight.  Looking around, she saw the bodies of three Gerudo guards.  Apparently Link had been successful in his fight, but where was he? And what had happened to the Deku Tree?

Suddenly, the tree trunk that had been blocking the path started to melt away.  Saria quickly crawled to a hiding place in the foliage, and watched as the tree melted away to permit passage.  Ganondorf strode through the gap, muttering to himself.  While Saria couldn't understand what the Gerudo King was saying, she did see the Kokiri Emerald clutched in his right hand.  She prepared to attack the evil sorcerer, but thought better of it.  Her power was too weak, even at full strength, and she needed to find out what had happened to the Hero of Time… and the Great Deku Tree.

Once Ganondorf had left the forest, Saria crawled out from her hiding place and stood unsteadily.  She made her way towards the Great Deku Tree's meadow, then stopped when she saw a trail of red leading in that direction.  She gasped, then started to run in fear.  Perhaps Link hadn't been as lucky as she had thought!

When she reached the meadow, Saria stood still in shock.  The remains of the Deku Tree were scattered all over the meadow.  She stood still, not knowing how to react, not noticing the tears streaming down her face.  Ganondorf had killed the Great Deku Tree, had killed the forest deity simply as a stepping-stone in his quest for power.  Her rage and anguish overtook her and she screamed, sinking to her knees amid the wreckage.  Her entire home had been destroyed in a day; everyone who was dear to her was dead.

Except Link.  What had happened to Link?  The blood trail – she hoped it wasn't his! – the blood trail had led here, but it had been obliterated by the dust that permeated the meadow.  She began picking through the wreckage, looking for any signs of life.  She found two Gerudo guards, dead.  A grim smile came to her tear-stained face.  She continued her search, looking for any sign of her old friend, when she finally saw a green cap wedged between a rock and a large hunk of wood.  Her heart leapt as she ran towards the cap and looked under the debris.  There was Link, lying unconscious, underneath the wreckage.  The tree had been propped against the rock, so that Link was lying in the small space between them, spared from being crushed.  Saria grabbed Link's arm and pulled.  He was wedged in there fairly tightly, but Saria eventually managed to drag him out.  

When she saw the wound on his stomach, she turned her head away.  The gash ran from just below his ribs and around to his right side.  Dust and grass had gotten into the open wound, and Link's face was pale from a loss of blood.  Saria knew she had to do something or she'd soon lose her last friend.  Biting back fresh tears, Saria peeled back Link's tunic.  She had to get that wound cleaned before she could heal it at all.  She slipped her arms beneath Link's unmoving form and half-lifted, half-dragged him towards the village and the river.

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      

Link woke up with a splitting headache.  He groaned, and slowly rolled over, trying to get his bearings.  He saw the bubbling river and realized that he was still in Kokiri Village.  He also realized he didn't have a shirt on, which he thought was quite odd.  He looked down at his side, but instead of seeing a large gash he saw a long white line from just below his ribs to around his right side.  Still disoriented, Link tried to sit up, only to have a small hand push him back down.

"You're in no shape to be sitting up right now," a voice said, and Link fuzzily focused on the figure of Saria.  She was sitting next to him, her face dirty and tear-stained and her eyes red.

"Saria…" Link said.  His head throbbed.  "Ow."

"I did the best I could with your gash, but my power was pretty low as it was.  You'll have a scar there for a long time."  Her cool hand touch Link's forehead.  "I had to leave you with your headache."

"Thanks, Saria." Link smiled.  Then he remembered… Ganondorf, the attack.  He tried to sit up, but again Saria shoved him down.

"Sit still, already! You might reopen that gash of yours," she admonished.

"But… what about Ganondorf, the Gerudo…"

"They're gone, Link.  We're…we're the only ones here left alive," Saria said softly, blinking back tears.

Link sank back to the ground, stunned.  "Everyone…"

Saria nodded, a single tear falling down her cheek.  "Even the Deku Tree."

Link slammed his fist into the ground.  "Ganondorf!  I should have tried to stop him."

"You weren't in any shape to take him on," Saria said.  "Neither was I."

"You saw him?"

"He was leaving as I woke up.  He had the Kokiri Emerald with him," Saria said.  "He must have taken it from… the Deku Tree…" 

Saria started crying, her head falling into her hands.  Gut-wrenching sobs shook her body as the emotion of the day finally overwhelmed her.  Link grabbed her hand and held it gently, then sat up and gave his friend a hug.  Saria buried her head in his shoulder and cried, her emotion bleeding out.  Link fought back angry tears as he stroked her green, matted hair.  His entire life had been destroyed by that power-hungry scoundrel, and he would see that he paid for his crimes.

"It'll be all right, Saria," Link whispered.

"I… I couldn't save… them…the forest…" she managed between sobs.  "I couldn't… couldn't stop him.  I…failed…in my duty."

Link blinked in surprise.  "Saria, you know that's not true," he said, tightening his hug.  "You did everything you could to stop them.  You fought unbelievably…"

Saria jerked back at that.  "I _killed_ people, Link.  I felt their life force disappear as I attacked them.  I became this… this monster who delighted in their deaths."  She looked down at her hands, dirty and smudged.  "These hands killed people."

"Saria, you did what you had to.  Those people were threatening what was dear to you, and you had to fight back."

"You don't understand!" Saria screamed.  "These hands _killed people!_"  And she collapsed into a new round of sobbing.

Link looked at his friend, tears running down his face.  He, too, had killed people, but he'd done it before, in the other timeline.  Saria was understandably shocked and appalled, but he didn't know how he could help her.  At a loss, he touched her shoulder softly.  Her head came up slowly, and she looked at him, expression unreadable.  Then she threw herself into his arms.  Link fell onto his back from the force, but cradled Saria's head in his arms as best he could.  She continued to sob, and Link rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Those hands may have killed, Saria," he started.  He felt her tense and squeezed her tighter.  "But those hands also saved my life.  You may not have saved the forest, but you saved me.  And I won't forget that."

For a long while, there was no reply.  Then Saria simply squeezed Link tightly, still sobbing.  Link wrapped one arm around her waist and stroked her hair with his free hand.  Soon, the night had passed them by.

**A/N:  Even though they haven't appeared on the site due to ff.net's little hiccup, I've got some review responses here:**

**Computer dunce: I'm glad you like my idea.  I really like this story, so I'm going to stick with it and see where it takes me.  I'm not sure I have that much of an audience to disappoint, though.  Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Crab Apple Fairy:  I do believe I have some grasp of grammar without your heavenly intervention ;).  Thanks, though.**

**Next chapter, the quest begins!**

**-AE**


	4. Talon and Malon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.  However, I own everyone else when I play as Zelda in Smash Bros.**

         Saria blinked her eyes sleepily.  She could feel the rise and fall of Link's chest beneath her cheek, his skin rubbing smoothly against hers.  She lifted her head and turned slightly to see Link's eyes closed, blond hair falling into his face.  His arms had fallen to his sides during the night, so Saria slowly stood up, being sure not to disturb him.  She rubbed her hands along her arms as a cool morning breeze penetrated the forest.  Saria wandered towards the center of what used to be Kokiri Village.

         Her life was gone.  That much was clear to her.  The entire village, destroyed.  All her friends, dead.  The only things she had left were her forest and Link.   And possibly revenge.

         That thought stopped Saria dead in her tracks.  She had never considered herself a particularly vengeful person, but she'd never before had a reason to be one.  None of the Kokiri had ever done anything to warrant revenge, not even Mido and his pranks.  But now, Ganondorf had stolen almost everything that was precious to her.  And she wanted nothing more than to…to…

         What did she want?  Saria blinked rapidly.  She no longer knew who she was.  And it hurt.

         *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *

         Link awoke and immediately noticed that Saria wasn't with him.  He rolled to his feet, a bit groggy, and soon spotted the small green figure standing in the center of the ruined village.  He walked slowly towards his friend, not sure what to expect.

         He stopped a foot behind her, her back turned to him.

         "Saria?" he said softly.

         She whirled around, startling Link.  Her green eyes were bright.

         "Oh, Link, it's you," she sputtered, wiping at her eyes.

         "What's the matter?"

         Saria let out an involuntary sob.  "I…I've lost myself, Link.  I don't know who I am anymore."

         Link enfolded his friend in a hug.  "It'll be alright, Saria."

         The green haired girl continued to sob in his arms.  "I'm so… so angry at him.  I'm angry at my friends, for dying.  I feel like I've become this…this stranger, with anger and rage in her heart."  She looked up into Link's eyes, and he could read fear in her eyes.  His heart gave a little twinge.  "She wants revenge."

         Link hugged Saria tighter, a little scared himself.  "That's not the Saria I know and love."  He pulled back and held her head in his hands, looking directly into her shining eyes.  "You're still the same person, Saria.  I know you're scaring yourself right now, but you… you have a strength inside you that even I don't possess.  You'll fight through this," He smiled at her.

         Saria looked at him, then let out a big, trembling sigh.  She gave Link a quick hug, and when she pulled back, Link saw a smile on her face for the first time since the ambush.  "Thanks, Link.  I'm glad one of us doesn't lose their head in a crisis."

         Link returned a lopsided smile.  "Well, I've had an extra seven years worth of experience, you could say."

         Saria shot him a slightly bemused look.  "As I recall, you were sleeping through most of it."

         "Like I said, good experience."

         Saria chuckled softly.  Not much, but it was improvement.

         "So, what should we do now?" Link asked his friend.

         Saria glanced at him, then looked pointedly at his bare chest.  "Find you a shirt."

         Link felt himself blushing and stammered, "I meant, about Ganondorf."

         Saria sighed, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes.  "I think we need to talk to Zelda.  We can tell her what happened and try to organize against Ganondorf.  There are two Spiritual Stones left, and he needs both to even attempt entering the Sacred Realm.  We should be able to obtain at least one before Ganondorf gets there."

         "All right, then, let's go see Zelda," Link exclaimed.

         "After the shirt, buddy," Saria said tolerantly.  She disappeared into one house that was still half standing, and after a few minutes, reemerged with a green tunic.  She dusted some ash off it, then handed it to Link.

         "It's one of mine, but I think it will fit you all right."

         Link slipped it on over his head.  It was a little snug, but it would do.  At least until they got to the castle.  Although, he still felt… somehow… naked.

         "Hey," he said, realizing his predicament.  "Shouldn't I have a sword of some sort?"

         Saria blinked.  "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea.  You could use the Kokiri Sword.  It's about your size."

         "I'll run and get it," Link said.  "You can try to gather any other supplies you can think of."

         "All right."

         Link turned and headed for the Forest Training Center.  He stepped carefully through the broken fencing, avoiding the scorched earth.  He quickly clambered through the small crawlway hidden in the cliff, and brushed himself off on the other side.  He stopped a moment to get his bearings, then walked over to the stump.  He slowly lifted the lid of the great chest, revealing the light Kokiri blade in its blue scabbard.

         "Here we go," he muttered to himself, securing the scabbard on his back.  He drew the blade and examined its polished surface, reveling in the feel of smooth hilt in his palm.  He assumed a fighting posture, then made a few slices and parries, acclimating himself to the sword's weight and balance.  To finish his impromptu session, Link spun and slashed… and sliced a nearby signpost in two.

         "Oops."

         *               *               *               *               *               *

Link returned to the center of the village to find Saria waiting patiently, a tan satchel slung across her left shoulder.  She saw Link emerge from the hidden grove and walked over to him.

"I managed to salvage my satchel from the ruins," she began, opening it.  "I scrounged up some herbs for medicine and several berries for food.  We should have enough for three days, if we eat sparingly."

Link surveyed the assortment of greens and foods.  The satchel was nearly full with red and blue berries.  He looked at Saria in wonder.

"You got all that in ten minutes?"

Saria blushed slightly.  "I have spent most of my life in the Lost Woods, you know.  I know where to find stuff."

"You're amazing sometimes.  Let's go."

The pair started walking out of the village, and they had nearly reached the outskirts of the forest when Link stopped suddenly.

         "Wait, if you're a Kokiri, you can't leave the forest, can you?"

         Saria glanced at Link tolerantly.  "I'm a Sage, Link.  I think I can manage to nullify a simple curse."

         "Ah, right.  I keep forgetting about that whole sage thing."

         "What am I going to do with you?"

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Link reached the top of the first hill and paused, surveying the landscape.  All of Hyrule Field was laid out before him.  To his right, the Zora River wound its way into the forest.  Death Mountain pierced the horizon to the east, and the young Hylian could see Lon Lon Ranch in the distance.  The Gerudo Desert stretched out to the northwest, and the path to Lake Hylia was just to the south of that.  Off to the northeast, the great turrets of Hyrule Castle glistened in the morning sunlight.  Link smiled.  He knew this field well.  From his alternate reality, that is.

         Saria came up beside him.  "Wow…" she breathed.  "It's so… big!"

         "We have to walk almost the entire length of the field to reach the castle," Link said, frowning slightly.  "I think it will be a two-day walk.  We'll have to find a place to sleep."

         Saria surveyed the landscape before her.  "It's so beautiful… what about that ranch over there?" she asked, pointing.

         Link glanced over at Lon Lon Ranch.  "We could probably make it there by nightfall.  It's owned by a guy named Talon, who lives there with his daughter, Malon."

         Saria made a face.  "Their names rhyme?"

         "Ahem.  Talon's a really nice person, but he falls asleep all the time.  We could probably find a place to stay there," Link mused.  "At the very least, we could sleep in the stable."

         "Well, then, let's get going!" Saria declared, marching down the hillside.

         Link followed her, a spring in his step.  It felt good to be on an adventure again.

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         By the time the pair of travelers reached the ranch, Link had decided that he really didn't like adventures that much.  His feet felt like lead weights, and he was sweating all over.  It had been a rather hot day, and there wasn't much shade in the middle of a field.  In fact, they had only managed to find one tree during their day's hike, so they had decided to stop and eat their midday meal in its shadow.  The berries Saria had brought had tasted good, but they hadn't given much in the way of fuel.  So as the sun set behind Death Mountain, it was two very tired children who dragged themselves into the ranch.

         Link trudged up the entrance path, glancing back to make sure Saria was still with him.  She gave him a tired smile.  If Link had had this much trouble with their hike, he could only imagine how Saria felt.

As they approached the office, a little girl came running in from the pasture.  Link immediately recognized Malon by her long red hair, which cascaded well below her waist.  She caught sight of the two travelers and stopped short, a curious look on her face.

"Hello," she said.  "Who are you?"

"It's good to see y-" Link started, cut off when Saria elbowed him in the ribs.  She gave him a stern glare, then seeing his confusion, rolled her eyes and took a step forward.

"My name is Saria, and this is Link.  We've been traveling across Hyrule Field and we're looking for a place to stay the night.  We were hoping that we could stay here."

Malon's blue eyes lit up.  "Sure! It's been a while since we've had visitors, but I'm sure Dad won't mind too much.  Oh!" she exclaimed.  "I haven't introduced myself.  I'm Malon.  My dad Talon owns the ranch.  He should be in the office right now.  Why don't we go in and ask him?"

"Thanks, Malon," Saria said wearily.  The farm girl skipped ahead of them and opened the office door.  Link followed Saria, rubbing his ribs, and more than a little confused.  Why didn't Malon recognize him? He met her multiple times before, and she hadn't even blinked when Saria said his name.

         Inside the office, the two travelers were met with a chaotic sight.  Cuccos roamed around the room, cackling.  Hay was strewn around the floor, and some tools leaned up against the walls.  Perhaps the most amazing thing about the scene was the man lying against the counter.  He was a round man, with a large beard below a perfectly bald head.  Link had no idea how the man managed to sleep in the center of this maelstrom, but his snores only added to the chaos in the 

         Malon moved to the man's side and shook his brawny arm.  "Dad, wake up, there's people here!"

         Malon's father awoke with a start, arms flailing as Malon quickly backed off.  "What in tarnation! Malon, can't a fella git any shut-eye 'round 'ere?"

         "Dad, there's people here to see you," Malon replied tolerantly.

         "Oh!" Talon exclaimed, noticing Link and Saria for the first time.  "Howdy, there! What kin I do fer ya, now?"

         Link stepped forward.  "Hi.  We were just wondering if we could have a place to stay tonight."

         Talon frowned beneath his beard.  "Well, this taint exactly an inn, ya know?  We just have the one room that me an' Malon sleep in.  Yeh could stay in the stable."

         "That would be great," Saria stepped in.  "We're just looking for a roof over our heads."

         Malon clapped, hopping up and down.  "Oh, this will be fun! I'll show you guys where to sleep."  She bounced towards the door.

         "Malon!" Talon called out, stopping his daughter.  "You git right back in 'ere when yeh finish.  It's time fer bed."

         "All right, Dad."

         "Thank you very much, Talon," Saria called over her shoulder.

         Malon led them across the way and into the stable.  Several cows lay asleep in their stalls along one wall.

         "You can sleep in this stall here.  It's fresh hay; we haven't kept anything in here for several months."

         Link glanced at the straw.  He was sure he'd slept on worse.  He just couldn't remember it.

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Once Malon had gone inside, Saria set about preparing the stall.  She placed her satchel in one corner, and Link laid his sword next to it.  Saria spread all the hay in the opposite corner.

         "We're going to have to do without blankets," she said, frowning.

         "That's all right," Link said.  "I've probably slept on worse."

         "Probably?" she echoed.

         "Well, it might have been a dream," he explained, eyes twinkling.

         Saria shook her head, smiling.  "I think your humor may kill me."

         Link was silent for a minute.  Saria finished smoothing out the hay and turned to see her friend's face clouded in thought.

         "Better get some sleep," she ventured.

         "Yeah."

         Saria settled herself into the hay.  It was a bit pricklier than she was used to, but she could deal with it.  She felt Link sink into the hay beside her and closed her eyes.  She wouldn't admit it to Link, but the day's hike had really exhausted her.  The last thing she wanted to be, though, was a burden to Link on their quest.  She was determined to get through it without complaint.

         "Saria?"

         "Yes, Link?"

         "Malon doesn't remember… does she?"

         "No, she doesn't.  The only people who remember are the Seven Sages, Ganondorf, and you."

         Link was silent.  Saria could only guess what was going through his head.

         "Goodnight, Link."

         "'Night."

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Malon lay in bed, thinking about the two strangers.  They seemed nice, but there was something a little bit odd about them.  The girl – was Saria her name? – The girl had elbowed that boy – Link, was it? – in the ribs just as he was about to say something.  Then there was their clothing… it was all green!  Green just wasn't Malon's favorite color.

         And besides… something about that boy seemed familiar.  Almost as though she knew him, even though they had never met.

         Malon's thoughts soon led her into a drifting sleep.

**A/N: And I've updated… finally.  I did get all the reviews that ff.net doesn't show.  Here are the replies:**

**Dr. Sipp: A man(woman?) of few words… Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Lady Storm:  Let me get you some Kleenex's.  I know, it's a very sad way to start a story, but if you were Ganondorf, what would you have done?  Here's your update.**

**Veilius****(x3): I'm sorry I killed off Mido =(.  Thanks for all of your comments; I appreciate you taking the time to analyze my story.  I do have a descriptive style, and I am confident with it.  I feel it paints much more vivid pictures for my readers.  I have a longer response where I address specific points you indicated; if you're interested in it, I can send it to you, but it's too long to post here.  Thanks for the reviews!**

**Anyways, next installment will be the meeting with Zelda.  And the plot shall unfold from there.  Please read and review!**

**-AE**


	5. The Princess of Destiny

**Disclaimer: I've spent the past week and a half coming to grips with the realization that I do not own the Legend of Zelda.  I've even joined a support group.**

**A/N: Seriously though, I've been pretty busy this past week, so this chapter has been on the burner for a while.  I also had to finalize a lot of character motivations, plot ideas, etc.  Add in some writer's block and… you get the picture.  This is a big chapter in the scheme of things, and it shows in its length.  Enough about me, though.  On with the story!**

         Ingo walked out of the storage tower, a bucket of sudsy water in one hand and a mop in the other.  He'd been cleaning the stables at Lon Lon Ranch for nearly fifteen years now, with little to no help from his boss.  Ingo was sick of doing all of Talon's work for him.  Ingo would have thought that the owner of a ranch would put some time and effort into maintaining that ranch, but all Talon ever did was sleep and spend time with his simpering little daughter.  That little wench was another thorn in Ingo's side; if she ever saw him disciplining the horses, she'd complain to her lazy father, who would reprimand Ingo for doing his job.  Neither of them understood that if horses misbehaved, they had to be punished.  And the only punishment they understood was pain.

         Come to think of it, that applied to children as well.  Ingo had never seen Talon punish his daughter, and as a result she had become a spoiled little brat.  She thought she knew everything about horses and how to care for them, and with even the slightest manipulation she could get any thing she wanted out of Talon.  Ingo was disgusted; disgusted with her, disgusted with him, disgusted that he continued to work for these simps.  He himself could do a better job of running the ranch than Talon could, and then he could teach Malon how to really care for horses.  She'd learn, Ingo thought with a smile.  She'd learn or be thrown out of the ranch.

         Ingo entered the stable, absorbed in his bitter thoughts.  He began to scrub the floor when he saw something in a stall that made him stop.  He dropped his mop and grabbed a pitchfork that was leaning against the wall.  Ever so slowly, Ingo crept up into the stall.

         "What're YOU doin' here!"

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Link awoke with a start to see a pitchfork staring him in the face.  He froze on the spot, his mind groggily trying to assess the situation.  There was no way he could reach his sword before the pitchfork would skewer him.  Beside him, Saria woke up and gave a small cry when she saw the pitchfork aimed at her friend.  Link kept his eyes on his assailant, then realized there was something familiar about him.

         "Ingo!" he blurted in recognition.

         The stablehand's face wrinkled in surprise, but he advanced the pitchfork closer to Link's chest.  "Who are you? What are you doin' here? And how do you know my name?"

         "Uh," Link stammered, realizing his mistake.  "Malon mentioned you when we came in last night."

         "That's right," Saria added.  "We asked for a place to stay for the night, but the owner said you didn't have a room."

         "Yeah, that's right," Link continued, "so they put us here in the stable."

         Ingo glanced back and forth between the two children.  "How do I know you ain't thieves waiting to steal the horses?  Eh?"

         Link tried to scoot backwards towards his sword and had the pitchfork pressed against his chest for his trouble.  He glanced at Saria helplessly.

         "You can ask either Talon or Malon.  They would agree with us," Saria suggested.

         Ingo did not seem convinced.  "And I suppose Talon didn't even make you pay to stay here?"

         "Pay to stay in a stable!" Link cried out indignantly.  He was about to continue when Saria put a hand on his shoulder.

         "We don't have any money, sir," she answered calmly.

         Ingo scowled and spat on the stall floor.  "Darn guy doesn't know how to run a ranch.  He ain't never gonna get any money lettin' ragged children sleep for free.  Dirtyin' my stables!"  He removed the pitchfork from Link's chest and Link let out a sigh of relief.

         "Well, you have to get out of the stables now.  I've got to clean 'em," the stablehand growled.  When Link and Saria were slow to move he bellowed, "I said, get! I ain't got all day!"

         Link grabbed his sword and Saria's satchel and ushered her out in front of him.  Ingo's glare followed them across the stable until Link had shut the door behind them.  Once outside, Link handed Saria her satchel and started to strap his sword across his back.

         "What an unpleasant man," Saria commented, yawning.

         "He always was a little bitter," Link agreed, adjusting his ruffled tunic.  "We should be going soon."

         As he spoke, the office door opened and Malon stepped out.  She stopped short at the sight of her guests.

         "Oh, you two are up early!" she said brightly.

         "We met your stablehand," Saria commented dryly.  "He told us he needed to clean the stables."

         "Oh, did Ingo give you trouble?" Malon's face frowned cutely.  "He's so grumpy in the mornings!  I'm sorry about him."

         "It's all right," Link returned.  "We need to be leaving now anyway."

         "Oh, must you go already?" Malon cried, face falling.  "We have breakfast inside, and you haven't even met the horses yet!"

         Link felt Saria's eyes on him, but his resolve stood firm.  "Yes, I'm afraid we must go.  We have an important appointment to keep in Hyrule Castle Town."

         Malon's eyes widened.  "Oh, are you going to the castle?  That's so exciting!  What's your appointment for?" When Link didn't respond immediately, she backtracked.  "Oh, that's OK; you don't have to tell me.  I was there just last week!  There was a lot of gossip going on around the marketplace about the princess."

         Link tried to mask his surprise.  "What kind of gossip?" he ventured, feigning indifference.

         Malon gave him a curious look.  "They say she had a prophetic dream.  No one really believes it was a prophecy, but you know how rumors spread."

         Link and Saria exchanged a glance.  Malon gauged their interest, then continued, "They've really tightened security around the castle.  Apparently a couple people tried to sneak in to see her, so now the guards aren't letting anyone into the castle without official business."  Malon looked closely at Link and Saria.  "You wouldn't be trying to see the Princess," she said hesitatingly, "would you?"

         "No!" Link blurted quickly.  "No, we're just there on, ah, well…"

         "We're going to meet a friend of ours," Saria interjected.  She glanced at Link and rolled her eyes.

         "Oh, okay," Malon said, shrugging.

         "Tell Talon that we appreciate your hospitality," Saria told the farm girl.

         "I will.  Have a good time with your friend," Malon returned, smiling brightly once again.

         "It was nice to have met you," Link called softly over his shoulder as they left the ranch.

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Saria sat in a patch of grass, her satchel open between her legs.  Link sat opposite her, sharing their lunch of berries.

         "I could really use some real food," Link complained.  "These berries aren't much to live off of."

         "Quit complaining.  You're supposed to be the hero, and you can't deal with a little bit of hunger?"

         Link refused to answer, chewing on his berries.  Saria smiled inwardly.

         "And don't even get me started on your social skills."

         "All right! What did I do to deserve this?"

         "'We're there on, ah, err, well…'"

         "Oh, shut up.  If you woke up with a pitchfork in your face, you'd be a little bit disoriented, too," Link grumbled.

         "Like you haven't seen worse than a grumpy bald man with a pitchfork."

         "It's not the most pleasant sight to wake up to," Link pointed out.

         Saria laughed merrily, popping a few berries in her mouth.  She'd been feeling much better today.  They'd been walking for about four hours, and her legs were only a little bit sore.  Her magical power seemed to have recharged somewhat as well; Saria had never felt emptier than just after her battle.  Now she could feel the forest inside her again, albeit fainter than usual.

         Saria let out a sigh once her laughter subsided.  "So how much longer do we have until we reach the castle?"

         Link looked around them, then checked the position of the sun.  "I'd say we'll get there sometime in the late afternoon.  All this walking makes me wish I had Epona again."

         "Epona?" Saria echoed.

         "Yeah, Epona.  She was the most beautiful horse I'd ever seen.  Malon gave her to me when I helped restore the ranch to Talon."  Saria could hear the wistful tone in Link's voice.  A sudden thought struck her, and she decided to pursue it.

         "How well did you know Malon?" she asked, trying to mask the tension that was inexplicably rising inside her.

         Link lay on his back, gazing up at the clouds drifting through the blue sky.  "I only met her three times.  There wasn't a lot of time during the quest, and most of it was spent saving Hyrule, you know?  I met her in Hyrule Castle Town, the day after I left the forest.  She was the first real friend I made on my quest.  I stopped by the ranch on my way back to the forest to see you, and she taught me her mother's song.  After that, I didn't see her again until after my little nap.  I found Ingo running the ranch.  Malon was basically his slave, and he'd kicked Talon out of the ranch."

         Link sat up and started playing with the grass between his legs.  Saria was outwardly patient, but her insides were tense.  What was the matter with her?

         "I talked Ingo into wagering Epona on a horse race, and when I beat him, he tried to make me a prisoner in the ranch." A small smile played on Link's face as he continued.  "We jumped the fence and went on to the forest.  When I was done in the temple, I went back and checked on Malon.  She was running the ranch, and Ingo was a stablehand again.  I stayed a day at the ranch before I went to the Fire Temple."  Link stopped his story and was silent for a minute.  "There weren't a lot of good memories from my quest, but Malon was one of them."

         Saria was quiet as Link finished his story.  She felt so sorry for Link, with all he had to go through on his quest.  She supposed it was good that Link had some good memory to take from his quest, but why did she feel jealous about it?  Saria didn't have any good memories from Ganondorf's takeover.  She had lost her best friend, lost her mentor in the Great Deku Tree – twice now – and she'd even lost her life, in a fashion.  But that didn't mean she had to be envious of Link's good times.  He'd traveled a much harder path than she.

         Link stood up and stretched, then reached for his sword.  "We should get going again."

         Saria sighed and closed her satchel.  She was ready for this adventure to be over.

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Saria's eyes were wide with wonder as they approached the drawbridge leading into Hyrule Castle Town.  They had caught sight of the castle at the top of the last hill, but it had taken them over an hour to reach the massive drawbridge set in the outer battlement.  Saria had spent her entire life in the forest.  She had thought the Forest Temple was the most impressive structure in the world, but even the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle dwarfed her previous impressions.

         "It's so big!" she said aloud, standing just beyond the great moat that separated the Castle from the rest of Hyrule.

         Link, who had already started across the drawbridge, turned to Saria and smiled broadly.

         "Wait until you see the castle.  It's unbelievably beautiful," he called.  "Come on! We still need to reach the castle before nightfall."

         Saria wrenched her eyes away from the battlements and ran to join Link.  Her head darted left and right as she tried to absorb all the sights at once.  Link and Saria were greeted at the portcullis by an armored Hylian Knight.  The knight smiled at the sight of the two children.

         "Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town!" he exclaimed cheerfully.  "We're a peaceful, prosperous town.  If you're looking for lodgings, the inn is three blocks down to the right.  The marketplace is open all day, and you can find all sorts of shopping, games, and entertainment there.  I'm afraid the castle itself is closed to visitors right now, but the Temple of Time is open for prayer.  Enjoy your stay!"

         Link nodded at the guard as they passed.  He stopped at the first intersection, and Saria could hardly believe the activity she saw before them.  They had barely stepped inside the gates, and already she had seen more people than she had in her entire life.  Men and women walked the streets in both directions.  Two children darted through the town, chasing a Cucco.  Wild dogs barked back and forth at each other.  A cart wandered through the streets, carrying large jugs of some exotic drink.  A group of people stood at the corner, carrying on in animated conversation.  The noise was constant and there was a grand splendor to it all that Saria found quite overwhelming.  She gave a small start as Link touched her arm.  He smiled back at her and held out his hand.

         "Stay close to me.  It can get very crowded in here," he commented.

         Saria took his hand and he began to lead her through the streets of Hyrule Castle Town.  Saria tried to take in everything as Link wound through the streets.  She saw a store that sold spices on one side, next to a fruit stand that sold all sorts of fresh goods.  Raucous cheers came from a tavern that they passed, and a baker stood outside his store, calling to passersby to try his bread.  Saria saw quite a few kids all peeking in the window of one store, and she tugged on Link's shirt.

         "What's in there?"

         Link glanced over at the store and smiled briefly.  "That's the Shooting Gallery.  They use bows and arrows for adults and slingshots for children.  The proprietor was very surprised when I came in and hit every target on my first try."

         Saria laughed and they continued through the streets.  Suddenly, Link pulled her sharply to the right as something splashed down next to her.  Saria glanced at the putrid looking pile on the ground and looked at Link.

         "Not everything in Hyrule Castle Town is exciting and pretty," he commented.  "Only some parts of the town have running water.  The rest make do."

         Saria wrinkled her nose in distaste as Link continued their journey.

         Soon, they reached what seemed to be the center of the town.  A grand plaza opened up from the street.  Link paused next to the statues that flanked the entrance and let Saria take in the sights.  Topiaries and trees dotted the plaza.  In the very center, there was a grand fountain, shooting water high into the air.  All around the plaza, carts were set up, with proprietors peddling their wares.  One side of the plaza was storefront, and Saria could see armories and potion shops.  If anything, the marketplace was even more crowded than the rest of the city.  Huge crowds were gathered around some carts, and people milled back and forth, browsing to find the best bargains available to them.  A large tower poked up above the roofline to Saria's right, and she pointed it out to Link.

         "Is that what I think it is?" she said excitedly.

         "Yep," Link answered, grinning at Saria's wonderment.  "That's the Temple of Time.  It's actually the quietest part of town.  And if you look over there," he said, pointing, "you can see the turrets of Hyrule Castle."

         Saria followed his finger and saw several towers with grand banners blowing in the wind.  The tallest tower was in the center, and Saria was almost certain it would reach the clouds.  It was the most amazing sight she had ever seen.

         "It's absolutely amazing," she breathed, placing her free hand on her chest.

         Link's smile only broadened.  "Wait 'til you see it up close!"  He clenched her hand tighter.  "Be sure you keep close.  It's very, very rough in here."

         Saria nodded to Link and they began to weave their way through the crowd.  She heard various voices as they dodged through the masses.

         "Fifty rupees for this necklace!"

         "Did you hear what happened to Lari?"

         "I'm not paying for that!"

         "Do you think it will rain?"

         "I'll give you twenty, and that's my final offer!"

         "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

         Link brushed by a portly woman in front of them, and Saria nearly was squished between her and the cart to the side.  Saria fought to retain her balance and her grip on Link's hand.  Meanwhile, the marketplace bustled around her.

         "I'll take three of those."

         "Where do you get off selling at those prices?"

         "My wares are only the highest quality!"

         "Did you hear what Princess Zelda said?"

         Saria's ears perked up at that last statement.  She strained to hear more, but unfortunately they had already passed the speakers.  Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm.  She turned and stared into the toothless grin of a wrinkled old man.

         "Pleasse, m'lady! Ssumphin nissse pher ah poor beggah!" he pleaded, grasping at her arm.

         Saria pulled back in disgust as Link stepped in front of the beggar.  "Sorry, we're broke," he said shortly, pulling Saria back into the crowd.

         "Sorry about that!" he called back.  "There are some people down on their luck here."

         "It's alright," Saria gasped out.

         Thankfully, they had soon crossed the marketplace.  They dodged through the gate leading towards the castle and out of the crowds, and Saria breathed a sigh of relief.  That town was crazy!

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Link walked along the road towards the castle.  He was pretty confident that he could sneak into the castle.  He would just have to follow the same path he did in his other reality.  But first…

         Link edged around the corner and stole a glance at the castle gate.  Sure enough, a Hylian Knight paced back and forth in front of the locked and barred gate.  Link turned back to Saria and spoke.

         "We'll have to take the long way around." Link pointed towards some vines growing up a cliff face.  "You go first; that way I can catch you if you fall."

         Saria gave Link a pointed glance, then grabbed the vines in her two hands.  Before Link could blink, she had scaled the vines and was looking down at him from the top of the cliff.

         "Come on, Link," Saria called down.  "I'm waiting for you."

         Link sheepishly climbed up to join her.  When he saw the amused smirk on her face, he shrugged.  "Just trying to help."

         "Where to now?" Saria returned.

         "Follow me."

         Link slunk along the cliff until he was even with the gate.  A quick glance across the stone bridge assured him that two knights were guarding that avenue as well.  Link motioned downward to Saria, then slid down the hillside to come to rest just behind the gate.  After checking to make sure Saria was still following, he continued up the road until it began to curve left and uphill, motioning for Saria to stop.

         "There are two guards halfway up this hill," he whispered.  "I'll throw a rock over there, and when they go to look, we'll bolt through the little meadow here."

         Saria nodded silently.  Link located a small rock, tossed it once in his hand, and hefted it against a tree on the opposite side of the road.  Hearing footsteps and voices just up the road, he pushed Saria ahead of him and they slunk through the grass, passing the main drawbridge of the castle to their right.  They reached a small cliff, and Link boosted Saria over the ledge before climbing up himself.  After climbing up an incline, Link dropped of a small cliff and caught Saria as she jumped down.  They were now on the opposite side of the iron gate blocking the road.  Link verified that the drawbridge was up, then turned to Saria.

         "We have to go through the moat now.  If we try to sneak along the road the guards at the gate will see us," Link explained.

         Saria smiled and slipped into the moat, followed closely by Link.  Link took the lead as they drifted by the drawbridge.  He latched on to a rock as they drifted by, then helped Saria to climb out of the moat before dragging himself above the edge.  He led the way to the side of the castle, where a door was set in the stone.

         "That's the guardhouse," Link said aloud.  "We're aiming for that small drain in the wall.  It leads to the courtyard, where Zelda should be."

         "I see," Saria returned.  "How are we going to get there?"

         "We're going to use these – wait a minute," Link stopped short.  The crates he had used before weren't here! Link smacked himself in the head.  Talon had yet to make his delivery of milk, so there weren't any convenient crates to use.

         "Missing something?" Saria questioned.

         "Um, yeah," Link stuttered.  "There's supposed to be some crates here to use, but…"

         "I'll take care of it," Saria asserted, turning to the drain.  Link watched her hold her hands in front of her, and slowly a greenish light grew.  The light stretched itself and slowly formed into a small bridge leading across the moat to the drain.  Link smiled.

         "You know, I keep forgetting about that whole sage thing."

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         After sneaking by a few more Hylian guards, Link and Saria entered the castle courtyard.  Zelda was standing at the center of the courtyard, her back to Link.  He had an eerie sense of déjà vu, seeing the same girl in the same dress in the same situation.  He glanced at Saria, who was looking at the Princess of Destiny.  Link shrugged and walked towards Zelda.

         "I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time."

         The dulcet voice stopped Link mere steps in front of Zelda.  She turned and regarded Link, bright blue eyes traveling up and down his impassive face.  A smile spread over her face and she blushed faintly, eyes dropping to the ground.

         "It's good to see you, Link," Zelda said softly.

         Link stood, tongue-tied, as Zelda raised her head and suddenly caught sight of Saria.  She frowned slightly, eyes traveling back and forth between the two.

         "You've brought the Sage of the Forest with you," she said, confused.

         "I don't believe we've met," Saria ventured.

         "Oh, there go my manners again," Zelda berated herself.  "My apologies.  I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and the Seventh Sage."

         "This is Saria, Sage of the Forest," a voice came from behind Link.  He turned to see Impa, Zelda's attendant and the Sage of Shadow standing behind him and Saria.  Saria turned to see the white-haired, armored woman and smiled in recognition.

         "Impa!" Saria cried out, giving the woman a hug.  Link put his hands on his hips in mock irritation.

         "You know I hate it when people sneak up on me like that," he grumbled at Impa.

         Impa looked down on Link, her red eyes flashing.  "I would not have bothered to appear, but the presence of the Forest Sage has me concerned."

         "I agree," Zelda interjected.  "What happened to make you leave the forest?"

         Saria looked at Link, then cast her eyes to the ground, unwilling to speak.  Link sighed aloud, then looked into Zelda's searching eyes.

         "The forest was… attacked, early yesterday morning.  A group of Gerudo warriors came through and destroyed Kokiri Village and everyone in it."  Zelda gasped and put a hand over her mouth.  Link cast his eyes to the ground and continued as unemotionally as possible.  "They killed the Great Deku Tree and took the Kokiri Emerald."

         "How did they manage to kill the Deku Tree?" Impa questioned.

         "Ganondorf," Saria spat out bitterly.  "They were led by Ganondorf."

         Silence reigned in the courtyard.  Zelda was the first to recover, asking, "You say he has the Spiritual Stone?"

         Link nodded, rubbing Saria's back with a free hand.  She slowly brought her head up, eyes shining defiantly.

         "He's after the Triforce again," Impa stated.

         "Yes, but this time we can be organized against him," Zelda countered, steel in her voice.  All eyes turned to her as she continued.  "He still needs the other two Spiritual Stones.  And even if he gets those, he'll need the Ocarina of Time."  Her face hardened.  "He shall not have that!"

         "If we can get one of the Spiritual Stones before Ganondorf can, we'll force his hand," Impa said.

         "But how do we know which Spiritual Stone he'll go for first?" Link asked, shaking his head.  "He could pick fire or water, and we have no way of knowing which he'll go for."

         "Did you see which way the Gerudos went when they left?" Impa inquired.

         "They didn't," Saria said shortly.

         "They're still there?" Impa was clearly confused.

         "They're dead," Saria bit out.

         A surprised Impa looked to Link.  He nodded briefly.

         "Saria and I… took care of them," he stated quietly.

         Another awkward pause.  "Perhaps we've bought some time, then," Zelda suggested.

         "It's unlikely," Link pointed out.  "If I was Ganondorf, I'd try to strike as quickly as possible.  He knows he's losing the element of surprise."

         "But we still don't know which stone he'll go for first," Saria objected.

         "Then we'll just have to cover both of them," Zelda declared.  "Do you have enough power to make it to Death Mountain?" she asked, turning to Saria.

         Saria returned her gaze blankly for a moment, then straightened and nodded.  "Yes, I should."

         "Who going to go to Zora's Domain and warn Ruto?" Link asked.

         "Impa will," Zelda stated.

         Impa looked faintly surprised, which was rare for the stoic Sheikah.  "But Princess, Ganondorf may anticipate our movements.  He may very well strike here first, for the Ocarina."

         Zelda looked determined.  "Then the Hero of Time will have to protect me.  This is the only way we can assure both Spiritual Stones are covered."

         Impa was quiet for a moment.  "What about the other sages?"

         "We have no way to reach Rauru in the Temple of Light," Link pointed out.

         "And trying to get to Nabooru in the desert would be an unnecessary risk, as well as wasting precious time," Saria chimed in.

         Impa looked at the children, realizing they were right.  "Very well, then.  Link, you and Zelda will protect the Ocarina of Time.  I will join Ruto with the Spiritual Stone of Water, and Saria will join Darunia with the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

         Zelda nodded.  "Ganondorf will strike at one of those locations.  Do not try to fight him; he is too strong for that.  We can only defeat him when we are united, and escaping with the Spiritual Stones is our first priority."

         "Where will we meet?" Link inquired.

         Zelda shrugged.  "Kakariko Village is too obvious, and if Ganondorf goes for Death Mountain first it's also dangerous.  We could use Lon Lon Ranch."

         Link shook his head.  "We don't want to bring Malon and Talon into this."

         "You're right," Zelda conceded.

         "What about the Lost Woods?" Saria asked.

         "That just might work," Link mused.  "There are connections from both Goron City and Zora's Domain that the Sages could retreat through."

         "It would also be the last place Ganondorf would think of us hiding.  And I know the forest better than anyone."

         "But if we retreat through these passages, what's to prevent Ganondorf from following us?" Impa asked irately.

         The children looked at each other.

         "Hopefully he won't see where we retreat," Link offered.

         "Hopefully?" Impa echoed dubiously.

         "We'll deal with that problem if it arises," Zelda interrupted, ending the discussion.  "We don't have time to waste.  Saria, you meet with Darunia, and Impa, you find Princess Ruto.  Make arrangements to get the Spiritual Stone to the Lost Woods.  Link and I will depart for the Lost Woods today."  She looked at each person in turn.  "Good luck."

         Impa gave the Princess a hard but loving stare.  "Be safe, princess."

         With that, she dematerialized into a purple light, which rose swirling into the air.  It was joined by a brilliant green light, and soon both shot off in opposite directions, leaving the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time behind.

**A/N: And it begins.  Can you guess where Ganondorf will strike next?  Hehe… anyways, review responses:**

**Crab Apple Fairy: Yes, the sign has been destroyed, and so has poor Mido.  My minor errors… well… they add… character… yes… never mind.**

**SilverCrystal(x3): Thanks for all your reviews!  I know what it's like to be busy.  I'm glad you enjoy reading my detail, because I like writing it!  I guess Link and Saria had a very tragic beginning in this story… it just kinda came out that way.  Their emotions will continue to play a large part in the story.**

**As for the sages uniting, I won't say anything about that.  But keep in mind what Zelda says.  Thanks for being my most consistent reviewer, and I hope this update was worth the wait!**

**Unfortunately, you're also close to my only reviewer for this section.  But there's an easy way to remedy that! Please review!**

**-AE**


	6. Broken Spirit

**Disclaimer: I own Zelda's Ancient Hylian language, but not the concept of an Ancient Hylian language nor anything else Zelda-related.**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone.  I'm back after several weeks.  Between a broken laptop, vacations, and writer's block, it has taken me nearly seven weeks to update.  And the future isn't looking much brighter either, as I move into college next week.  If I haven't already lost all my readers, I hope you'll try to stick with me through the transition, and I'll do my best to update as often as I have time for.**

**Enough about me, though.  On with the story!**

         The young girl retreated deeper into the temple.  The attack had been sudden and swift; half of her personal guard had died in the initial assault.  She and the rest of her guard had been forced to retreat through the Haunted Wasteland, using the secret paths that only she knew to reach the relative safety of the Desert Colossus.  Unfortunately, Nabooru knew that would be no escape.  Ganondorf's storehouse was in the Spirit Temple, and he and his numerous followers took the Fortress.  They were caught in the middle, and Nabooru had known it was only a matter of time before they were destroyed.

         The attack came in the morning.  A full twenty guards, with Ganondorf right behind, had attacked at dawn, driving Nabooru and her five loyal guards onto the steps of the Spirit Temple.  While they fought bravely, there were simply too many.  Now Nabooru was the only one left, and she had nine Gerudo warriors follow her into the proper.

         Nabooru's thoughts were racing as she faced the dead end ahead of her.  Ganondorf must also have maintained his memories of the other timeline.  He would not have gone to such lengths to eliminate her if he didn't know she was the Sage of Spirit.  And he'd done a good job of cornering her.  The only escape was through his miniature army.  She'd just have to remind him that cornering a Sage didn't make them less dangerous.

         The leader of Ganondorf's group, a girl Nabooru recognized as Shalii, confronted her.  "Nabooru, by order of the Great Ganondorf, we are to arrest you for treasonable acts."

         Nabooru spat at the lieutenant's feet.  "It is you who commit treason by continuing to serve that despot."

         Shalii's eyes narrowed above her veil.  "We will take you by force if you desire."

         Nabooru drew her scimitars.  "You shall never take the Sage of Spirit alive."

         Shalii raised her right hand.  In unison, the nine Gerudos flanking her also drew their two scimitars.  

         "Prepare to die, traitor."

         As Shalii's hand dropped and the Gerudos charged, Nabooru channeled the power of Spirit into her body.  A bright orange aura surrounded her body and she leapt into battle.  The Sage was a whirlwind of slashing scimitars, somersaulting and rolling in among her nine foes at blinding speed.  Every warrior she struck disappeared in a flash of bright orange light.  Within five minutes, the Sage stood alone, her scimitar at the bewildered lieutenant's throat.

         "Be a good girl," Nabooru whispered, "and I'll let you live."

         Shalii glanced uneasily towards the entrance as a tall man in a dark cape entered.

         "Ganondorf!" Nabooru challenged.  "Come a step closer and she dies."

         "Oh, really?" Ganondorf replied mockingly.  "The Sage of Spirit would so casually extinguish one?"  He did not slow, daring Nabooru to attack.

         Nabooru's eyes narrowed.  Ganondorf was calling her bluff.  She wasn't willing to kill Shalii, even if it meant a long, hard fight was ahead of her.  Snarling, she shoved the lieutenant away from her.  Shalii landed hard on her hands and knees, just in front of Ganondorf.

         The King of Evil glanced down casually.  "A shame that a Sage needs help doing her dirty work."  In one fluid motion, he reached within his robes, drew a sword, and stabbed Shalii cleanly through the chest.

         Nabooru stood in shock as Ganondorf's blade began to glow with dark power.

         "For your failure," Ganondorf taunted, expelling all of the dark energy into Shalii's body.  The unfortunate Gerudo exploded in a blast of shadowy magic, her last scream dying between the stone walls.

         Nabooru fought to keep her stomach down as Ganondorf's evil laugh echoed throughout the temple.

         "Weak fool," he spat.

         Nabooru straightened, her scimitars at the ready.  "You won't find me such easy prey, you abomination."

         Ganondorf drew his second blade.  "No, indeed.  This will be fun."

         Nabooru launched herself towards the Evil King.

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Zelda walked slowly down the hallway, forcefully keeping up a serene façade.  Inside, she was itching to get the Ocarina and get out of Hyrule Castle.  Ganondorf's attack on Kokiri Forest had thrown everything out of order, and she needed time to sort things out and decide how they were going to get rid of him this time.

         Obviously, her spell had misfired.  When Ganondorf had been sealed away the first time, Zelda had used the Ocarina of Time and the Triforce of Wisdom to permanently reverse time seven years.  Her power as Seventh Sage had allowed the other Sages and the Hero of Time to retain their memories, but something else had gone horribly wrong.  Ganondorf was still supposed to be sealed in the Sacred Realm.

         Once again, Hyrule was at risk because of her naïveté.  Her mistakes.

         Finally, Zelda reached the relative sanctuary of her rooms.  The young princess fell onto her bed, fighting desperately to keep back her childish tears.  Crying wasn't going to help anything.  Even though she was back in her ten-year-old body, she was still the Seventh Sage, destined to lead them all.  She had to be strong, or all of their efforts would be for naught.  After a few deep, shuddering breaths, she collected herself and rose from the bed.

         Moving to her bedside table, Zelda opened a drawer and emptied its contents onto the bed.  Lifting up the false bottom, the young princess was confronted with the empty space it had concealed.  She glanced around uneasily, then pressed her finger against the lower left portion of the drawer.  An audible click sounded throughout the room as Zelda replaced the false bottom, refilled the drawer, and shut it.  Moving across the bedroom, Zelda glanced up at a portrait of her mother.  Zelda had been very young when she died, and this portrait was the only real memory she was left with.  Shaking aside those thoughts, she took down the portrait to reveal a blank steel wall.  Zelda took one last glance at the closed door, then held her palm over the top left corner of the steel panel.

         "_Ilum,_" she said softly.

         A golden glow emerged from her palm, and the steel panel turned opaque, then transparent.  Zelda reached her hand into the recessed alcove and removed the Ocarina of Time, slipping it immediately into the hidden pouch on her thigh.  Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door, startling the young Sage.

         "_Xpihu,_" she undertoned, waving her hand.  The steel panel reappeared as she said aloud, "Who is it?"

         "It's your father, dear.  May I come in?"

         "One moment!" Zelda called, replacing the portrait of her mother.  She smoothed the front of her dress, making sure the Ocarina was secure, then called, "You may enter, Father."

         The door creaked open and the kindly face of the King of Hyrule peeked around the corner.  Zelda smiled at her father as he entered the chamber and shut the door behind him.

         "Father!" Zelda cried, giving the large man a hug.  She pulled back and gave her father her best disapproving face.  "I thought you were supposed to be in meetings all day!"

         The king smiled at his daughter with his eyes.  "I was, my dear.  But the leader of the Gerudos, Ganondorf, sent word that there was some internal trouble in his country.  He had to postpone our summit indefinitely, so that gave me a short time to spend with my daughter."

         Zelda kept a smile plastered on her face even as her insides froze.  "That's good news, daddy."

         "Anytime I get to be with my daughter is precious," the kind man replied.  "Sadly, I have to attend to the budget in a few minutes, but I just wanted to see how you've been."

         "I've been fine, father," Zelda answered, her thoughts racing.  He wouldn't believe her if she told.  "Impa has kept me occupied."

         "Yes, indeed," the king answered absently.  He seemed deep in thought, and the room was uncomfortably quiet.  After a moment, the king knelt and looked into his daughter's eyes.

         "Zelda, I've been so busy running the kingdom recently that I feel like I haven't been able to be a good father to you," he started.  Zelda was silent, letting him gather his thoughts and continue.  "Now that I have a little extra time on my hands, I'd like to make it up to you.  What would you say to a little picnic in two days time?"  The king glanced up at his daughter nervously.

         Zelda's insides were being torn in two.  She had to leave the castle!  Of all the times for her father to become guilty, this was surely the worst.  At a loss, Zelda dropped her head and managed to stammer, "That… that would be wonderful."

         Her father seemed pleased by her declaration.  He stood.  "Very good!  A picnic it shall be, then!"  He put his hand on his daughter's cheek and lifted it, smiling.  "I'm looking forward to it already."

         Zelda smiled sadly.  "It will be fun."

         "Unfortunately, the budget is calling," the king said, backing towards the door.  "I will see you at dinner, Zelda dear."

         Zelda nodded, unable to speak.  Her father closed the door behind him, just as the tears Zelda had fought back earlier emerged to spill down her face.

         "Goodbye, father," she whispered.

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Nabooru hit the ground hard, attempting to roll to lessen the impact.  She came up unsteadily on one knee, a throbbing pain coming from her right side and shoulder.  She clenched her remaining scimitar tightly in her left fist.  The fight had not been going well.  Nabooru knew she had little chance of surviving, but she refused to give in.  The Sage of Spirit slowly stood.

         Ganondorf regarded her with contempt, then gestured with his sword.  "Enough of this," he said, sheathing his two blades deep within his voluminous robes.

         Nabooru struck in that moment, hurling her scimitar straight at the Evil King.  Ganondorf dodged quickly, and the sword caught only his cape, tearing the garment from his body and pinning it to the floor.

         Ganondorf's eyes narrowed.  "That was foolish," he growled dangerously.

         Nabooru felt something trickling down her face.  She wiped at her face, her hand coming away red.  She said nothing.

         "Your swordplay is impressive, Sage," Ganondorf continued, nodding at her.  The Gerudo continued to stand defiantly, clenching and unclenching her fists.  Ganondorf regarded her for a moment, then grinned evilly.

         "Let us see how your magic measures up," he mocked, raising his palm.

         A blast of dark energy shot towards the Gerudo.  Nabooru gathered her energies and extended her palm, shooting a bolt of Spirit energy that intercepted the assault.  The conflicting magics fizzled out in mid-air.  Ganondorf fired two similar attacks, both of which the Sage intercepted with bolts of her own.  As the next bolt flew in at her, Nabooru dove and rolled to the left, coming up on one knee and firing a bolt at Ganondorf.  The Evil King simply backhanded the blast back towards the Sage.  Nabooru caught the bolt in her right hand, absorbing the energy with much difficulty.

         Ganondorf chuckled evilly.  "Poor fool.  Without your Sage brethren, you are no match for me."

         Nabooru stood again, her only response to spit at the Evil King.  The smile disappeared from his face, but his eyes still mocked her.

         "Enough of this," he said, gesturing with his hand.

         A pillar of dark energy formed around Nabooru, slowly closing in on the Sage.  She grimaced and formed a similar column of her Spirit around herself, then extended her arms, pushing the pillar out against the encroaching darkness.  Sparks flew where the two columns met, and Nabooru closed her eyes.  As soon as she sensed a weak spot in her shield, she reinforced it with more of her Spirit power.  After several long moments, Ganondorf ceased his attack, glaring at the Sage.

         "You cannot last forever," he growled.

         Nabooru opened her eyes, exhausted.  "I have just begun to fight," she countered, forcing a conviction into her voice that she did not feel.

         Ganondorf raised his arms above his head, forming an orb of dark magic.  "We shall see."

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         Link stood, hidden, in a corner of the courtyard.  Zelda had gone to retrieve the Ocarina of Time, and then they would depart to wait for the Sages in the Lost Woods.  Link's mind was whirling, leaving him frustrated to be doing nothing.  Everyone else had some task they were carrying out, but right now, Link was just bored.

         And worried.  He hoped Saria would manage to be okay.  She'd been through a very rough time in the last few days, and now she had to keep pushing herself for that much longer.  Link hoped Ganondorf wasn't on his way to attack Death Mountain.  That could be disastrous.

         Link paced around in his little alcove, grumbling to himself.  Zelda was taking a long time.  Where was she?

         Footsteps sounded in the hallway just beyond the garden.  Link shrank behind the flower bush Zelda had told him to hide behind and waited.  He suddenly got a whiff of one of the bright purple blossoms and had to stifle a sneeze.  He'd have to speak to Zelda about hiding places.

         The princess entered the main courtyard slowly, head down.  Link began to let out the breath he was holding, thought better of it, and moved away from the fragrant bushes.  He walked up to Zelda, who was still walking, head down.  Link began to be concerned.

         "Zelda?" he ventured.  The princess looked up with a gasp.

         "Link!" she cried out, wiping at her eyes.  "You… you startled me."

         "I'm sorry," Link apologized.  Had she been crying?  "Are you all right?"

         Zelda was silent for a moment, then shook her head.  She began to sob, dropping her head into her hands.

         Link put his hand on Zelda's shoulder, and the princess suddenly hugged Link, sobbing into his shoulder.  Link rubbed her back gently, while trying to figure out what it was with girls crying on him recently.

         "Zelda, what's the matter?"

         "It's…my father," she managed.  "What if… what if Ganondorf attacks the castle?  And I'm not here?"

         Link stood, thinking.  No one had thought of that.

         "He's in danger, Link!" Zelda sobbed.  "And there's nothing I can do about it!"

         Link was quiet.  "He probably wouldn't believe you," he said softly.

         Zelda pulled back from him and nodded.

         "I think," Link began, "that Ganondorf would go for all the Spiritual Stones first.  If he attacked the castle looking for the Ocarina, he'd have to deal with the Hylian army for the entirety of his campaign."

         Zelda looked up, a glimmer of hope shining in her eyes.  "Whereas if he left it for last, then he wouldn't have the added complications.  Oh, Link, I hope you're right."

         Link smiled at her.  "We're doing all we can," he reminded her.

         "We'd better get moving," Zelda said.  She began to hike up her dress and Link turned away from her in surprise.

         Zelda laughed out loud.  "Silly boy.  Here."

         Still turned around, Link felt Zelda take his hand.  A cold, smooth weight pressed itself into Link's palm.  He brought his hand up to find the Ocarina of Time, shining with its magic.  Several memories flashed through Link's mind as he gazed at the sacred instrument.

         "But, Zelda, why?" he asked, turning back around.

         Zelda sighed, her mirth gone.  "If we're ever found by Ganondorf, he'll expect me to have the Ocarina.  So if you have it, he'll be less likely to find it."

         Link nodded.  It made sense.  Zelda brought a harp out from behind her back.

         "Is that the same," Link started.

         Zelda nodded.  "This was – and still is, I suppose – Sheik's harp."  She played a couple of notes experimentally.  "Now Link, do you remember the Minuet of Forest?"

         Link looked at the Ocarina, mildly surprised.  "I think so."

         Zelda must have seen his surprise, for she smirked at him.  "You didn't think we were going to walk all the way to the forest, did you?"

         Link mock-glared at her.  "Well that's how most people travel, you know.  It's you crazy Sages that teleport all over the place…"

         Zelda simply laughed and brought her harp up.  "Are you ready?"

         Link fitted his hands over the Ocarina and brought it up to his lips.  He'd never done this before, and yet it was a strangely familiar sensation.  He closed his eyes and listened as Zelda began the lilting melody.  He echoed the harp's strains on his Ocarina, feeling the song's magic sweep over him as he played.

         The music faded into the air as two swirls of green shot towards the forest.

         *               *               *               *               *               *

         It was over.

         She could feel her power fading, failing her.  The King of Evil was simply too strong, especially with the Triforce of Power at his command.  She'd put up a good fight, though.

         Her orb of magic was being steadily pushed back by the dark magic formed by Ganondorf.  Deciding to give it one last shot, Nabooru gathered all her remaining energy and formed her orb into a spear aimed directly at Ganondorf.  She pressed it forward, through the darkness.  Just before it reached its target, the entire spear was engulfed and destroyed by the dark cloud it was attempting to pass through.  That same cloud shot towards the helpless Gerudo and threw her backwards against the wall.

         Pain shot up and down Nabooru's body.  She could not move, but she could certainly feel every part of her body pulsing in agony.  Through the pain, she dimly heard Ganondorf walk up behind her.

         "Don't worry," he said mockingly, "I will not kill you."

         Nabooru found herself turned around so that she stood facing the Evil King.

         "I have need of you," he smirked.  Nabooru's blood ran cold.  "Therefore, you shall not die… but sleep!"

         Ganondorf passed both hands in front of his body.  A large, pink crystal formed itself around the Sage, entrapping her.  Nabooru fought to maintain consciousness.

         A large jolt passed through the crystal, and all went black.

**A/N:  Next chapter we'll find out what happened to Saria and Impa.  Oh, and in case anyone is interested, Zelda's Ancient Hylian is pronounced as follows: EE-lum  and  Zih-hew.  Here's the long-awaited review responses:**

**Shadow Fox 05: Thanks for the compliments, and here's the update!**

**Lunatic Pandora1: Link may not do a lot of fighting in these first few chapters, but he acts as emotional strength to both Saria and Zelda, as you can see in this chapter.  I think he's a much deeper character than most fics portray.**

**As for the romance part of it, it will be there, but in a very small portion.  I've hinted at it already, only very vaguely.  Link would be the main figure in these romances, and I have… plans… for him.**

**Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Veilius: Yes, we're getting into the meat of the story now.  This chapter adds a new (and hopefully unexpected) twist.  Ingo was fun to write: I just had to picture myself when I first wake up to get the right sense of grumpiness.  Talon was fun, too.**

**Here's the next update, sorry it took so long!**

**Crab Apple Fairy: Maybe I don't have a lot of reviews because it takes me so long to update!  As for the rest of your review… um… I agree with everything you said.**

**Oh, I tried to fix up the format a little this chapter, we'll see if it worked.**

**And no more hissy fits!**

**SilverCrystal Valkyrie: I'm glad you're enjoying my story, even at the expense of freezing your computer.  Don't worry about the timing of your review, since as you can see it took me a really long time to update this!  Thanks for being a consistent reviewer!**

**Dr. Sipp: Ah, I was right.  Yes, the Sages are on the run now, and one of them is caught.  Beware the sharp, pointy objects!  Here's the update, don't poke me!**

**Natalie:  I like your reasoning for attacking Death Mountain first, but I like Saria too much to torture her needlessly.  And yes, I kept Zelda and Link together so we could see how they feel towards each other.**

**Sugar highs are fun.  And one of my friends is a terror with a Pikachu on her side in SB, so I can appreciate the "dynamo of death."  Although I still think I could take you…**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Wow, seven reviews for one chapter.  Probably partly because I waited so long to update, but still, hopefully I can keep it up!  If there are still readers out there, click the little button and let me know!**

**-AE**


	7. Fire and Water

**Disclaimer: I am currently in a state of non-ownership regarding the Legend of Zelda.**

**Author's Note: It's been a while, hasn't it?  After nearly 10 months, chapter seven is here.  I hope there are still people to read it.  I'm afraid I can't promise much more than sporadic updates from here on out, but since its summertime I have a little more time to work on it.  Here goes!**

The bright rays of Din's Eye had barely cleared the horizon before Aaron wound his way up the trail toward Death Mountain.  The best time to pick mushrooms was always just before dawn that way they would be fresh for midday's lunch.  He glanced around, breathing in the cool morning air.  Not much could grow on the mountain's barren surface, but he'd managed to find a damp, shadowy spot where some good specieswere growing.  Aaron continued picking the best mushrooms of the lot until he heard a strange sound behind him.

He stood up with his sack of mushrooms and watched in wonder as a brilliant green light shot by him on the path.  He watched it wind its way up the mountain pass, possibly heading for the Goron city rumored to be hidden there.

It was moving awfully fast.  Almost as if it was in a hurry…

Suddenly, Aaron let out a choked gasp, sinking to his knees as the pain blossomed in his back.  The bright green light faded as the darkness overtook him.

The spilled mushrooms were trampled by skeletal feet as they headed up the mountain.****

Saria phased in at the entrance to the Goron City, surveying the city as she caught her breath.  The entire city was housed in one gigantic cavern.  It was layered into the rock of the mountain, with chiseled staircases leading between the city's many levels.  Each circular level was smaller than the one above it, giving the appearance of a tiered funnel.  A small platform was suspended in the center of the cavern by ropes extending from the top level.  A pedestal stood upon that platform with a strange depression in it.  Saria guessed that the pedestal usually housed the Spiritual Stone.  But where was it now?

The Gorons themselves, Saria realized, were strange creatures, with skin nearly as hard as rock and the brownish-gray coloring to match.  Their bodies were shaped like boulders, leading Saria to wonder how their slender limbs could support their weight.  All in all they seemed nearly comical as they wandered to and fro, glancing surreptitiously at the young Kokiri.

"Excuse me," she said, accosting a passing Goron.  "Where can I find Darunia?"

The Goron looked at the small girl, beady black eyes narrowing with suspicion.  "Big Brother has locked himself in his chamber.  He's not seeing anyone."

"It's a matter of utmost importance," Saria argued, ignoring the condescension in the Goron's eyes.  "Could you please take me to see him?"

The Goron blinked in annoyance.  "His chambers are on the lowest level."  And with that, he curled into a ball and rolled off to the left.

Satisfied that she had gotten all she'd get out of the surly Goron, Saria turned and began to trek down the stairs.  The temperature increased steadily as she descended.  At about the third level down, crudely drawn paintings appeared on the walls.  They seemed to depict points of Goron history, with the scenes laid out in bright reds and yellows.  Saria stopped in front of one drawing, showing several Gorons fleeing from a large winged worm, ringed in a bright red glow and breathing flame.  Saria shuddered.  She could almost feel the heat exuding from the terrifying monster.

No, she realized, it wasn't the picture that was making her sweat.  She had only one more level to descend.  She could only imagine how far inside the mountain she was.

Soon the Kokiri reached the bottom level.  A massive stone door stood across from her, with ornate drawings etched into its surface.  It was flanked by two lit torches, and a plush decorative rug lay at its base.  Saria approached the door, certain that these were Darunia's quarters.

"Excuse me," a Goron spoke up from beside the door, "Big Brother has locked himself in his chamber, and isn't seeing anyone right now."

Saria turned to the Goron.  This one seemed to be more polite, at least.  "I really must see Darunia," she began.

"I'm sorry," the Goron began, "but I'm under orders not to open this door for anyone."

"But it's very important!" Saria pleaded.

The Goron hesitated.  "He did say that he was waiting for someone, and would not come out until they had come."

Saria smiled.  "I believe I am the one he is waiting for."

The Goron looked at her skeptically.  "Big Brother said the one for whom he waits will be able to see him anyway.  If you are that person, then you may proceed."

Saria looked back at the door, perplexed.  "But how am I to get through the door?"

The Goron simply shrugged and continued to watch her.  Saria frowned, then shrugged mentally.  She'd have to risk phasing; they didn't have time to waste.  Taking a deep breath and summoning the remnants of her power, she phased through the door.  She dimly heard the Goron gasp as she reappeared on the other side, smiling wryly.

As she reached the end of the short hall, Saria was greeted by a big booming voice.

"Saria! You've come at last!" Darunia bellowed, enveloping the girl in a bear hug.  The small Kokiri gasped for breath.  She'd forgotten how dangerous Darunia's hugs could be.****

"Yes, Darunia.  We have problems, though," Saria said, fighting back the tears that came with every memory of the forest.

The Goron's rocky face crinkled into lines of worry.  "What happened?"

"There's no time to explain," Saria said, shaking her head.  "Do you have the Spiritual Stone?"

Darunia stomped over to his throne, pressing down a hidden button with his iron fist.  The head of the statue behind the throne rolled backwards, revealing a sparkling ruby set in a golden collar.  The leader of the Gorons reached up and took the Spiritual Stone, extending it towards the Forest Sage.  The stone was nearly as big as Saria's head.

"Keep it with you," Saria instructed.  "We have to bring it to the Lost Woods."

"Now?"

"As soon as possible."  At Darunia's confused look, Saria sighed.  "Ganondorf is after the Spiritual Stones again.  He may be here at any time."

"Ganon?  Escaped?" Darunia's voice betrayed his disbelief.

"I'm sure Zelda will be able to explain it all much better than I can," Saria voiced wearily.  "She'll be waiting for us there."

"Let's go, then," the Goron chief decided, sweeping the Kokiri girl off her feet with a single burly arm.  Saria soon found herself perched on the Goron's broad shoulders, the solid door sliding open before them.

Odd metallic clangs rang through the city.  Darunia paused beneath her.

"Something's not right…" he said, half to himself.

Saria glanced up at the top layers of the city.  What she saw made her blood run cold.

"Darunia!" she cried out, "The Stalfos are attacking the city!"

"What?!" the Goron bellowed, looking to the top levels.  An army of skeletal Stalfos warriors was streaming through the entrance to the city, attacking the unsuspecting Gorons above.  Some Gorons curled into their protective balls.  Others who tried to flee were soon cut down by the jagged blades of the Stalfos.

Darunia swung Saria to the ground and pressed the Spiritual Stone of Fire into her hands.  "Take the Spiritual Stone and head to the Lost Woods.  The entrance is one level up," he called as he stepped towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" the frightened Kokiri called.

"To protect my people!" the Sage of Fire bellowed, phasing to the top of the city in a furious flash of red light.

        Impa phased in, facing the waterfall that shielded Zora's Domain from the outside world.  While she could have phased through the city, that would cause more of a commotion than was advisable.  All she needed to do was find Ruto and the Spiritual Stone, not cause a riot among the Zoras.  Taking a deep breath, Impa brought two fingers to her lips and exhaled, whistling the mystical song, Zelda's Lullaby.  The waterfall parted before her, revealing the entrance to the domain.  Wasting no time, Impa slipped through the entrance and strode toward the palace.  The dull roar of a majestic waterfall echoed throughout the chamber.  Most of Zora's Domain was underwater; Impa was moving along a ledge at the side of a large lake, ignoring the whispers from the amphibious Zoras.  Sheikah were barely more than a rumor in this part of Hyrule; her presence would surely cause a mild commotion.

        Soon Impa had mounted the massive staircase leading to King Zora's throne room.  She gave a brief nod of respect and waited for the portly king to shift his attention to her.  The monarch sat atop a small waterfall that served as a throne. Its waters flowed into a small pool that took up the majority of the throne room and surrounded the pedestal that Impa stood on.  These waters were the source of Zora's River, and continued out of the throne room to form the large waterfall in the middle of Zora's Domain. 

Impa's mind came back to the present as King Zora sucked in a nasal breath.  Like all his subjects, King Zora had slick skin that reflected the torchlight on the waves of the pool, but unlike most of his subjects, that skin contained considerably more girth.  It made movement difficult for the king, and his mind seemed to have drifted into laziness with his body.

        "Impa," he boomed.  His voice was still strong, evoking memories of the strength of will the monarch had once possessed.  "It has been long since we've received a messenger from the King of Hyrule."

        "It is of utmost importance that I speak to your daughter, Your Highness," Impa said shortly.  She couldn't afford to let the long-winded Zora get started.

        "She is currently paying her respects to Lord Jabu-Jabu," King Zora replied shortly.  "You may speak with her when she returns."

        Impa hesitated a moment, wondering how much to press.  Her time was short.

        "I fear, King Zora, that your daughter's life may be in danger," Impa said firmly.  "I don't wish to alarm you, but I really cannot wait."

        King Zora's gills ruffled, a sure sign that the King was worried.  Impa regretted having to use the King's love for his daughter against him, but she'd resorted to worse tactics before.  Just not on an ally.

        "Very well," the monarch rumbled. "You may proceed."  He gathered his strength as he prepared to move.

        "That won't be necessary," Impa cut in, leaping from the pedestal to the platform beside the King, then quickly up the river behind him before the Zora's bulbous eyes could blink.  Impa ignored the surprised splashing behind her and rounded the corner to Jabu-Jabu's shrine.  She quickly spotted the young Ruto standing in front of the gigantic fish lord, feeding him his morning meal.

        "Ruto!" she yelled, slowing as she reached her.

        The Zora princess turned, startled.  "Impa?  What are you doing here?"

        "There's no time.  Where is the Spiritual Stone?"

        Ruto's rebellious side flared up and she frowned disapprovingly at the Sheikah woman.  She wasn't used to being ordered around like that.  "Show me a little respect!  I am at least your equal, Sage of Shadow."

        Impa turned her coldest glare on the young Zora, causingeven the hot-tempered princess to stop short.  "All right," she said, pouting, "Follow me."

        They walked a short distance away to a large branch protruding from the surface of the lake.  Ruto twisted a knob and a short panel opened far below the water's surface.  Impa watched the Zora princess dive into the depths and return with the Spiritual Stone.  The golden piece shimmered in the early morning light, its three sapphires nearly glowing.  Impa had just began to let out her breath and reach for the stone when a chilling screech sounded through the morning air.  Neither Sage had time to react before a large crow snatched the gem from the startled Zora's hands.

        Impa was about to act when an echoing screech sounded behind her.  She turned just before the swarm overtook them.

        Darunia skidded to a halt on the upper level just behind the line of retreating Gorons.  Some had tried curling into their protective balls, but those were merely overturned and brutally stabbed by the merciless Stalfos warriors.  Darunia bellowed a war cry and hurled the bomb flower he'd picked towards the advancing army.

        The resulting explosion was more than he'd hoped for.  The initial blast destroyed two of the skeletal warriors, and the sword from one of those had spun off and decapitated another.  The rest were merely stunned, but Darunia took advantage of the momentary respite.

        "Retreat to the bomb stores, my brothers!  Arm yourselves and then attack anything skeletal!"  His directions lent order to the confused retreat.  Satisfied, the Sage of Fire turned to face the attackers as his people fled behind him.

        He still had to hold them off until his people could situate themselves.

        The Goron chief let out another bellow and rolled into a ball, picking up speed as he charged the front line of Stalfos.  The invaders met his rush with one of their own, leaping towards the lone Goron.

        This was the response Darunia had been counting on.  Shifting direction, he focused his power as he skidded past the first Stalfos.  Fire erupted in his wake, quickly disintegrating all Stalfos unlucky enough to come into contact with it.  The sage continued his path, quickly encircling the left flank of the advancing army.  Some of the smarter ones broke away from the main group and charged forward after the retreating Gorons.

        _Well this just went from bad to worse_, Darunia thought.  He came out of his roll early and extended his palm, sending a sheet of fire blasting out ahead of him.  Half the advancing group was incinerated, but the other half continued after his brothers.  Turning, Darunia smashed his rocky fist into the chest of a Stalfos, who collapsed at the impact.  He picked up the fallen soldier's shield and hurled it at the next, who managed to look surprised before his head was detached from the rest of his skeleton.

        Nevertheless, the momentum was quickly turning against the Goron, as the rest of the army finally attackedhim, dodging the burning flames and closing on the sage.  Darunia fired a shot at the first one to approach him, then caught the next Stalfos's blade in his huge fist, using his other hand to rip its head off.  As that enemy collapsed, the Goron threw its head at the next.  The Stalfos deflected the blow with its shield, only to lower it as the fire bolt connected with its chest.

        The army continued topress, knowing it would achievevictory through sheer strength in numbers.  The next two came at him in tandem, and Darunia shot a sheet of fire at one as the other stabbed towards his midsection.  With no time to see if his attack had connected, Darunia spun with the thrust, feeling a gash open along his side as he grabbed the skeletal arm and hurled the second Stalfos at the enemy he'd heard sneaking up behind him.  Both toppled over the edge towards the city below, but Darunia heard movement behind him and knew his first shot had missed.

        He tensed for the blow he knew was coming.

        And it never came.

        The Goron turned quickly to see his would-be killer crumble as spreading vines consumed it.  The little green Kokiri girl flashed him a worried smile before turning to face the loose ring of Stalfos that still surrounded them.

        "Thank the goddesses, Saria!  I thought I told you to get out of here!" Darunia rumbled, not sure whether to be furious with her or start laughing.  He counted a dozen warriors still standing, though the assault had halted for the moment as they took stock of Saria's sudden entrance into the fight.

        "I wasn't going to let you take these guys alone," Saria scolded him, not daring to look away from the ring of warriors.  Explosions started to echo from the lower levels.  Darunia scowled and made ready to break from the circle.

        "Darunia, look!" Saria screamed, pointing.  The Sage of Fire followed her gaze and groaned as wave of Moblins entered the city.  "It's time to leave!"

        Suddenly, the circle of Stalfos attacked as one.  Behind him, Darunia saw a flash of green light streak upwards.  Following suit, Darunia phased upwards, leaving the Stalfos to crash into themselves.  He followed Saria and rematerialized outside the entrance to the Lost Woods.  Looking across the way, he could see some of the Gorons engaging the Stalfos valiantly.

        They were horribly overmatched.

        "Gorons!  Retreat to the Lost Woods!" he called, the shout soaring above the din of battle.  Goddess, they could use Din's help right now.

The Gorons abandoned the battle and charged for the gate, even as some fell to the Stalfos' attacks.  Saria fired a shot at the skeletal warriors, and Darunia quickly followed suit, providing cover for his people as they ran.

        "Saria!" he yelled.

        "What?"

        "Take the stone to the woods! We cannot let them have it!"

        Saria fired another shot off, grimacing as she did so.  "What about the Gorons?"

        "I'll hold the gate open long enough, now go!"

        Saria only hesitated a moment longer before phasing down the passage behind him.  Darunia forced the girl and the stone from his mind and focused on his people, blasting a Moblin with his fire.

        Nearly all of his people were through.  Two more and he'd be able to seal off the passage.  He fired off another shot as the first Goron made it through the passage.  Suddenly, the second Goron stumbled.  Darunia swore to himself and fired off two quick blasts over the Goron's head, then leapt forward and started dragging the Goron towards the Lost Woods.

        "Leave me, brother!" the Goron cried.  "You must escape."

        "I'll escape, and take you with me!" Darunia replied stubbornly.

        They half-ran, half-stumbled down the damp, murky hallway.  Several bomb flowers were growing here in the damp earth, and suddenly an idea came to Darunia.

        "Keep running," he told the Goron.  Darunia turned and bellowed at the onrushing army.  The ferocity of his cry was such that the leading attackers paused, briefly wondering if it was wise to challenge this Goron.  But the press from behind soon forced them forward.

        Right where he wanted them.

The fireball he'd been forming in his hand flew outward, nearly clipping the head of a Moblin as it charged.  It did, however, connect solidly with one of the bomb flowers on the floor, which exploded magnificently in the midst of the charging army.  The tunnel continued to shake with a massive chain of explosions as Darunia turned and fled.

He certainly hoped he could outrun his own fire.

Impa's Sheikah reflexes took over as the swarm of crows descended.  Rolling into a crouch to avoid the birds, she flicked her wrist towards the crow with the Sapphire, impaling it with a previously concealed needle.  The bird screeched horribly and collapsed, dropping the Spiritual Stone into the lake.

"Ruto, the stone!" Impa screamed.

She couldn't wait to see if the girl obeyed, for the flock had reoriented and swooped back toward her.  Impa waved her hand, greeting the assault with a fan of needles before turning to run.A sudden idea struck her and she shifted direction, heading for one of the sheer cliff faces around the lake.  Cutting quickly to the right, the Sheikah heard several of her pursuers fly straight into the cliff; the rest of the flock was quickly gaining on her.  The Sage stopped short and leapt into the air.  Part of the flock passed in front of her and looped back, only to be met with a dense cloud of smoke.  Screeches of confusion echoed from all directions as Impa held her breath, swimming just below the water's surface.

A sudden shift in the currents sent the Sheikah catapulting out of the water.  Twisting in mid-air, Impa managed to land heavily on one knee on a small ledge overlooking the once calm lake.

Ruto was hovering just above the lake's surface, the water reaching up to support her.  A huge pillar of water extended around her and had obliterated the smokescreen Impa had left – along with the flock of attackers still milling in confusion.  The Sheikah watched as a few crows managed to spin out of the assault, but none of them looked ready to continue the fight.

Impa leapt down next to Ruto as the Sage of Water let up her assault and returned to the ground.

"You always did like to show off," she commented dryly.

Ruto sniffed. "Those birds were quite rude.  I was merely helping them to clean up their manners."

Impa decided to ignore her comment.  "You have the stone?"

Ruto raised her hand and produced a bubble, encircling the Spiritual Stone.  "It's right here."

"There's little time to waste," Impa said.  "Let's go."

Without waiting for the Zora princess to argue, Impa phased and began to travel down Zora's River.  Ruto followed her shortly, their purple and blue lights twisting down the waterfall.  Impa almost began to relax, when suddenly a dark flash of red brought her crashing out of the air.  Impa landed roughly, dimly hearing Ruto land behind her as she spun to her feet, looking for the source of the disturbance.

        "Always nice to run into sages," a dark voice sounded behind her.

        Impa knew that voice.  She whirled to her left and narrowed her gaze.

        "Ganondorf."

        The Gerudo King was mounted on horseback, flanked by two gigantic Wolfos.  Impa felt Ruto step up beside her tensely.

        "You have something I need," Ganondorf hissed dangerously.  "Give it to me."

        Impa ignored the man, whispering to Ruto out of the side of her mouth.  "Can you phase?"

        "No," Ruto replied after an instant.  She glanced nervously around.

        Impa swore under her breath.  "I'll distract them.  You take the stone and head to the Lost Woods."

        "Impa…"

        "Use the river… go!"  Hesitating only briefly, the Zora leapt into the water and swam.

        "After her!" Ganondorf barked, never breaking his gaze from Impa.  The two Wolfos leapt down the riverbank after the girl, but Impa was confident that Ruto could avoid them while in her element.

        A heavy silence descended between the Sheikah and the Gerudo King.

        "You stand no chance," Ganondorf mocked, finally breaking the silence.

        "I am the Sage of Shadow," Impa stated calmly.

        "But I have mastered the darkness," Ganondorf countered.  "Your skills are no match for mine."

        Impa merely raised an eyebrow.  "Shadows can betray you."

        Ganondorf frowned slightly as he caught the movement of the shadow behind him.

        Gathering her strength, the Sage of Shadow leapt towards the King of Evil.

**A/N:  Lots of action in that chapter, but things start to settle down in the near future.  Here's review responses:**

**whitedragoon****: Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Dr. Sipp: Yes, I suppose I do like to be poked, since I've taken up fencing at college.  Saria's having a rough time, but she'll be alright in the end.  Maybe.**

**ignorantly**** grinning: I try to avoid killing people because its so… irreversible.  Glad you enjoyed, though I'm afraid Nabooru and Impa may be out of the picture for awhile…**

**Songstress Yuna Diamond: I'm glad you enjoy the story! You'll notice that Ganondorf did go straight for Zora's Domain… but he also took a shot at the Gorons, as well.**

**Veilius****: If you were upset about the last wait, I can only imagine what you'd think of this one… and yeah, Link has allergies.  Hero of Time or not, he's still human (or Hylian).  As for pairings… you'll have to wait and see.  But I'd say Link/Malon seems pretty unlikely, since Malon doesn't even remember the kid.  Thanks for the review!**

**SilverCrystal**** Valkyrie:  Name misspellings have always annoyed me… especially Ganondorf's.  It seems like a lot of people like Nabooru.  And as far as the Sages' magic… as the title of the story may suggest, the story hinges on those powers.  Thanks for the review!**

**Kadevi****: Thank you so very much for the compliments!  I'm glad you're enjoying the story… I hope to manage to continue with it!**

**So once again, many apologies for the huge delay.****  I hope the old readers are still around, and maybe I'll even get some new ones!**

**Until next time,**

**-AE**


End file.
